


Trust Me

by GirlwithaWhiteMask



Series: Ether - Virtual Digama [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithaWhiteMask/pseuds/GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: — Eu acho que estou começando a te entender melhor — Pude ver os olhos dela literalmente brilharem de alegria; quando ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, ela estendeu a mão para mim— Bem... Isso é um começo muito bom pra gente! Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar, eu vou lhe apresentar cada parte do meu mundo a você... — Eu olhei a mão dela e depois subi o olhar até seu rosto, sua confiança brilhava no seu olhar, ela estava tão feliz de fazer essa proposta, por quê? Por que ela estava tão confiante assim? Por que essa proposta justamente a mim? Não tem motivo pra ela fazer isso...— Hey Lunari... Por que você confia em mim?





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cheque o primeiro trabalho da coleção onde a todas as fichas dos personagens ou você vai ficar perdido...  
> Veja os capítulos de Arai e Lunari

Era um dia quente de primavera que estava pronto para dar lugar a noite e eu? Estou podre de cansaço, andamos por HORAS no meio dessa floresta que parece um labirinto maldito, e tanta coisa está na minha mente, que é como se fosse um inferno, chega a ser irônico não? E do meio da mata eu estou ouvindo um par de asas batendo próximo daqui. Ótimo tudo que eu precisava para melhorar minha noite aquela Guardiã irritante, como diabos ela consegue ficar um dia inteiro pulando de galho em galho igual um passarinho nessa mata fechada? Me sentei encostado em uma arvore e ouvi o som de alguém vindo na minha direção, é eu acertei era a Lunari. Ela sorriu ao me ver, e sentou em uma pedra... 

— Howdy! 

— Oi... — Respondi de forma seca e ela sorriu e moveu os lábios como se falasse "eu tentei" ou "mal-humorado", eu não soube qual dos dois... 

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Sozinho? 

— É uma floresta legal... — Menti, ela percebeu e disse "mentira" dentro de um espirro falso, e sorriu — Parece um lugar bom pra descansar, sabe? Relaxar um pouco e esquecer de tudo... Que aconteceu... Você sabe... Eu acho que... 

— Que? 

— Eu acho que eu estou começando a te entender melhor... — Pude ver os olhos dela literalmente brilharem de alegria; quando ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, ela estendeu a mão para mim 

— Bem... Isso é um começo muito bom pra gente! Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar, eu vou lhe apresentar cada parte do meu mundo a você... — Eu olhei a mão dela e depois subi o olhar até seu rosto, sua confiança brilhava no seu olhar, ela estava tão feliz de fazer essa proposta, por quê? Por que ela estava tão confiante assim? Por que essa proposta justamente a mim? Não tem motivo pra ela fazer isso... 

— Hey Lunari... Por que você confia em mim? — Ela fechou a mão por um breve momento e a colocou sobre o peito como se tivesse sido ofendida. 

— Por que eu não confiaria? 

— "Por que eu não confiaria?" — Imitei a voz dela e o brilho feliz dos olhos dela foi embora, nisso ela grunhiu para mim irritada... 

— Olha Arai... — Ela suspirou tentando achar um pouco de calma — Então... Vamos recomeçar com outra pergunta... Você confia em mim? 

— Não... Por que diabos você está sendo tão legal comigo? 

— Primeiro, olha a língua, segundo... O que eu ganharia sendo rude com você? Ser rude com os outros sem motivo nenhum é ruim, para os dois lados... E a gente não precisa disso... 

— Mas... Eu sou um Demônio... E você uma guardiã Lunari! Era pra você me odiar! 

— Bem você está certo, você é um Demônio e eu sou uma Guardiã. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu também sou um Demônio, um Anjo, uma Fada, um Animal, uma Besta, um "Humano"... Eu sou tantas coisas e sou nenhuma delas ao mesmo tempo, no final sou apenas um hibrido podre que deu sorte — Ela deu um riso forçado — É isso que as outras pessoas falavam quando descobriram que eu fui escolhida, enfim todos os Guardiões são tudo e nada, nós tecnicamente nem estamos "vivos" sabe? Mas pra que tanto ódio nesse mundo? Ele já é ruim o suficiente... Não acha? — Fiquei calado, a vida dela não era tão cor de rosa que eu pensei... Vendo que eu não iria responder a pergunta ela continuou depois de um minuto... — Então Arai, você confia em mim? 

— ...Sim... 

— Ótimo! — As asas dela bateram levantando as folhas secas do chão — Agora que tal você aceitar uma mão amiga — Ela estendeu a mão para mim novamente com os olhos brilhando cheios de esperança — E a sair desse buraco voando? Não literalmente é claro... Jeito de falar... A não ser que você queira ir voando — Eu abri um pequeno sorriso e aceitei a ajuda, ela pegou a minha mão e abriu totalmente as asas, eram tão grandes que poderiam emoldurar o Sol e a Lua, com um passo ela ativou um círculo mágico que nos jogou para cima com o vento, e assim partimos para a direção do Sol onde havia um acampamento cheio de diversas criaturas de Ether, essa guardiã realmente continua fazendo o seu bom trabalho.


End file.
